


Always the Pretty Ones

by LadyAJ_13



Series: Tumblr Ficlets and Prompts [3]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Endeavour Morse, Gen, Implied Relationships, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAJ_13/pseuds/LadyAJ_13
Summary: He can’t help but laugh. As smart as Morse is, he can’t half be an idiot sometimes.
Relationships: Peter Jakes & Endeavour Morse
Series: Tumblr Ficlets and Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879900
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Always the Pretty Ones

**Author's Note:**

> This is so tiny I tagged it on Tumblr 'too short for AO3' but I just want to have everything in one place...!

“Really Morse?” He can’t help but laugh. As smart as Morse is, he can’t half be an idiot sometimes. It’s one of the things he misses most, but at least he still gets to mock him down the phone; thank god for modern technology. “You fell for the pretty murderess  _ again _ ?” There’s a small, muffled noise like Morse wants to argue but can’t, and it sets him off again until he manages to rein himself back in. “Or pretty murderer, knowing you.”

“Well maybe if you hadn’t-”

He cuts himself off, but Peter knows what he means. It’s an argument that’s come up time and again, worn smooth and never going anywhere new. If he hadn’t run away. Maybe. 

He knows, in his heart, that Morse understands why he did run. He knows, even, that Morse doesn’t blame him for it, not really. At least when he’s not still smarting from being taken for a ride. He changes the subject. 

“Venice must have been pretty though?”

Morse scoffs. “Too much water, not enough beer. How’s the farm?”

“Too little water-”

“Too much beer?”

He sounds hopeful, lighter, and Peter thinks they’ve skirted the conversational minefield. “Yeah, but American stuff, you’d hate it.”

“Ugh. You should use that to water with, it’s all it’s good for.”

“You’ve heard of grass-fed cattle, now try beer-drunk.” Morse laughs, Lido and Violinna or whoever it was this time faded away, and Peter smiles. “They’ll make great hamburgers. You’ll have to come out and try one sometime.”

“Yeah. Yeah, sometime.”


End file.
